


A Not So Tart Blueberry

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Their dinner date has ended, but Lena and Emily's night is far from over.And they have company.





	A Not So Tart Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of NaNoWriMo! Enjoy this tasty little number!

In contrast to how they normally acted, Lena and Emily were near silent as they opened the door to their apartment, the reality of what they were doing finally setting in for the two of them. There were some foolhardy decisions that Lena had taken in her career as an Agent of Overwatch, but none were as ridiculous as the notion of leading her arch enemy by the hand into her home.

The three of them sat on the bed, none of them speaking as they tried to formulate just what exactly one _should_ say at a moment like this. They squeezed Widow's hands, both of them on either side of her as they tried to make her more comfortable.

"Luv..." Lena leaned in, brushing hair softly out of her face. "You don't have to do this if you don't want. We can forget all about this, and I'll see you on the battlefield some other day."

" _Non_ I..." Widow breathed out, marveling that she was nervous for the first time in years. "I do want this, I just am not sure how to start."

Emily leaned her head on her shoulder, rubbing her cheek against skin soft as silk. "Just watch us, if that's all you feel comfortable with then that's ok."

Widow shuffled back slightly, the couple pulling into each other and kissing hungrily. Emily moaned as Lena sucked her tongue into her mouth, a hand coming up to lightly tug at her hair as they fought to not collapse together onto their guest. A thumb ran lightly along Lena's cheek, the tenderness of the gesture making Widow smile, even as the flames of desire began to build, watching the two of them lose themselves into the most comfortable of passions.

Lena groaned when Emily bit down on her lip, tugging as they pulled back from each other, faces flushed and chest heaving as they turned to Widow. They smiled, and Widow noticed that it wasn't the same cocksure grin that she wore in their fights, that familiar smile of audacity that accompanied something that without fail ruined the rest of her day. This was tender, caring, it was a smile that told her that everything was ok. This was a smile that she realized she wanted to see more of.

They held their hands out to her, and she took them without hesitation. Lena leaned in, hands resting on Widow's cheeks as she pressed her lips slowly to hers, smiling into the kiss all the while. The Frenchwoman closed her eyes, her lips molding easily with Lena's as they explored each other, her hands resting lightly on top of her toned legs. A throat clearing to their side made her pull back, moments before Emily pulled her back in. She grabbed at whatever part of Widow she could get a hold of, seemingly adoring her hips as she kneaded and squeezed the supple flesh underneath her dress. Lena shuffled up behind her, hands rubbing at her shoulders and making her moan even more, tension drifting out of her body and leaving only pleasure in its wake. The Brit leaned down, sucking on her neck as her hands slid lower, laying over top Emily's as the three of them got more and more comfortable with each other.

"Do you want to see us do more luv?" Lena whispered in Widow's ear, the woman shuddering into her kiss with Emily. She couldn't find any words to describe exactly how much she wanted that, so she settled for nodding almost feverishly.

Emily pulled off of her with a pop, running her tongue over her swollen lips as she lightly pushed Widow back. She lay down on the bed, watching as Emily lay down right next to her, taking her hand in her own as she spread her legs over the side of the bed.

Lena got on her knees, pushing Emily's knees apart as she leaned in, dragging her tongue over her still covered wetness, chuckling at just _how_ wet she had gotten. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you Em?"

"Shut up pet, don't want to keep our guest waiting."

"Aye aye." She hooked a finger underneath her panties, pulling them to the side as she nuzzled her face in, small kisses being placed along her thighs and over her slit. Emily shuddered as Lena pushed herself in, squeezing her clit between her lips and sucking harshly, two fingers pushing into her with ease.

Widow gasped at the sight, Emily moaning deeply and squirming into the sheets as Lena tasted her lover. She reached down to the hem of Emily's dress, pulling it up to her stomach so she could see more of Lena's work. If she had already been overcome with desire before, this was when it took over every strand of her mind.

Lena ran her tongue slowly up Emily's entrance, inch by torturously slow inch before she reached her clit, flicking her tongue lightly over it as she continued to pump her fingers in and out. When she saw Widow staring down at her, wide eyed and panting, she winked, pulling her fingers out and holding them out to her. Widow seized them immediately, tongue licking off every drop of wetness that she could, the sensation making Lena rub her thighs together in overwhelming lust. Emily was affected much the same, her momentary disappointment at the sudden feeling of emptiness vanishing once she saw Widow moaning around Lena's soaked fingers.

"Do you want to do more Widow?" Lena flicked her tongue against Emily once more, loving the gasp she got in return. "Because there is so much more we want to do to you."

"Please..." She groaned when those two pairs of hands started to massage at her again. "Please... I want more, so much more."

"Then stand up luv, we want to see all of you." Lena got to her feet, unbuttoning her shirt as she stared into her eyes, never wavering once as she discarded the garment. She unzipped her pants, fingers hooking under her waistband and pulling both pants and underwear down, the latter hopelessly ruined by now. Emily reached out, shakily being lifted to her feet as she turned her back to Lena, her dress falling easily to the floor.

Widow was speechless, these two gorgeous women were completely bare in front of her, and she almost couldn't believe it. Lena's toned abs, her legs obviously strong with the corded muscle of a sprinter, her delectably curved backside, the source of many a distraction on the battlefield, was right in front of her eyes, just begging for the taking.

Then she looked at Emily, her body not as toned as Lena's but by no means any less beautiful, her hips rounded with a softness that neither of them could hope to achieve in their line of work, not possessing a single sharp edge on her form. Her generous chest heaved with heavy breaths, her skin flushed with arousal as they looked towards Widow with expectancy.

Emily walked over to her, grabbing her hand and placing on a stomach that was soft, so soft she couldn't be sure she was touching anything at all, before leaning down and licking along the shell of her ear. "Come on, nothing to be shy about now."

Widow exhaled, standing and pulling down her dress before she could think twice about it, the two of them sucking in a breath once her body was laid bare to them. Hands grabbed at her, who's she couldn't be sure as they explored every inch of her form, rubbing along her stomach, squeezing at her backside, tugging at her rapidly pebbling nipples. She only came back to herself when she felt the tell-tale feeling of tongues upon her chest, looking down to see the two of them with a breast each in their grasp, mouths hungrily sucking and biting at her peaks.

Her legs went weak, her body tumbling backwards towards the bed as they followed, the three of them giggled in a daze all the while. They descended upon her again, soaked cores grinding against her thighs as they feasted on her, her hands threading through their hair as she threw her head back with a groan.

Soon however, she felt them shifting, Emily's tongue dragging up her chest while Lena's slid down her stomach, the realization of what they were doing hitting her just as it happened.

Lena slipped her tongue into her, fingers running down her slit and down to her lower entrance, prodding at the tightness she found there. Widow's gasp of pleasure was swallowed by Emily, her tongue diving into her mouth and her hand grasping lightly at a blue throat, thumb pressing into her windpipe lightly enough to not panic her but with enough pressure to clearly promise more.

Lena's finger pushed in, the sensation something that Widow hadn't ever experienced, in her past life or this one, though it wasn't exactly unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact, the feeling of an exploring finger and a skilled tongue upon her making her beg for more in no time at all. " _Merde!_ God, yes, please don't stop!"

Emily grinned against her mouth, fingers tweaking at a nipple as she lowered herself, biting lightly at her ear as she almost shrieked from the attention. "Come on Widow, don't tell me this is all you need..." She licked her neck and mumbled, "There's still so much more we have to show you."

"You think this is good luv..." Lena grinned, running her tongue along her teeth. "I've got an idea. Sit up."

Widow complied after a few seconds, squeaking when that finger pulled out of her depths. Lena shuffled up the bed, throwing the pillows to the floor as she lay on her back, patting at her chin. "Have a seat." Widow put her knees on either side of her head, before a hand on her stomach stopped her.

"Not that way luv, facing the other way."

Understanding dawned on Widow's face, though she raised an eyebrow all the same. "You... Are sure about this?"

Emily snorted from her seat on the side of the bed. "Oh, you have no _idea_ how sure she is about this."

"Ok..." Widow shuffled around, Lena's hand coming out and parting her cheeks just before she lowered herself down, the sensation awaiting her almost making her leap into the air. "Oh! Oh I..." She braced herself on Lena's knees, leaning forward. "Mmm."

Emily grinned, the sight everything that she'd thought it would be, Widow struggling to maintain whatever composure she still had as Lena's audacious tongue plunged in and out of her, hungrily devouring her entrance as she squeezed at those generous cheeks around her.

Lena, for her part, was in heaven, Widow's wetness running down onto her chin and into her mouth as she feasted on one of the most incredible asses she'd ever seen. She slid her hand around to Widow's front, pushing three fingers into her as she continued to put her tongue to good use, licking and kissing at her hole as Widow ground herself against her face.

Emily could only take being a bystander for so long, spreading Lena's lips and forcing her face into her depths, tongue scouring along her walls as she tried to taste as much of her sweet nectar as she could. The three of them writhed in pleasure, Emily having to take herself in hand but not minding at all, the sight in front of her was more than worth it.

Widow was almost losing her mind, both of her entrances being mercilessly attacked, not even able to distract herself by looking down as she watched Emily doing her own work, the confidence present in her tongue and fingers planting even more fantasies in her head, almost certain she couldn't contain herself for much longer.

Lena felt a tap on her thigh, and she knew exactly what Emily was getting at. She got a tight hold on Widow's hips, before she shuffled herself quickly down the bed. Widow fell to the bed with a surprised yelp, her back hitting the sheets and her body turning on its side. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was impressed that Lena's tongue had never stopped once, but all rational thought vacated her as Emily pushed in, licking along her stomach before sucking against her clit. She dived lower, meeting Lena as they kissed and sucked each other's tongues right underneath their blue lover.

Their fingers slipped into each other, thumbs toying with their clits as they chased their climax, their mouths returning to their places on Widow. She grabbed the backs of their heads, pushing them deeper into herself as they continued to suck and prod at her, each moan they gave in response to their hair being pulled reverberating through her entire body. She was almost drooling as her body gave into complete pleasure, so wonderfully filled that she couldn't form a rational thought other than, "More."

Her entire body seized up, vision blacking out as she screamed at the top of her lungs, hands almost tearing out strands of her lovers’ hair in the process of her tipping into her climax. Emily and Lena followed not long afterwards, walls clamping down on fingers as they too lost themselves, moans muffled and swallowed by Widow's own quivering holes.

After what seemed an eternity, quite possibly the longest orgasm Widow had ever experienced in her life, they collapsed in an exhausted heap, Emily and Lena lifting legs and cheeks away from themselves and sliding up to each side of her.

Lena kissed at the back of her shoulders, Emily at her chest, and she was certain her heart was about to explode. She pulled the two of them in hungrily, almost growling as she tasted herself on their lips for the first time. Even such desire couldn't make her ignore the fact that she was utterly exhausted, and if the way their bodies draped over hers was any indication, they were as well.

Widow looked at the hands interlinked over her stomach and started chuckling to herself. When Lena looked up at her with a raised eyebrow she explained, "Likely not what either of our teammates thought would happen between us."

Lena blew an amused breath out, "Got that right, Angie'd have a heart attack if she knew this was going on."

"So, what happens now?" Widow looked down at the two of them, both silent as they thought about the repercussions that could come from something like this. "We can hardly pretend this didn't happen... And I am not certain I would wish to anyway."

"Neither luv." Lena squeezed her hand, bringing it to her lips. "It's weird, didn't think I'd feel like this about you anytime soon."

"Nor did I." Widow smiled. "And yet, here we are."

Emily pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, smiling softly at them. "What do you say we sleep on it? We can figure this all out in the morning, maybe over breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan luv." Lena let her head fall against Widow's chest, Emily's laying on her other side as they drifted into sleep, exhaustion finally overtaking them.

Widow watched them for a few minutes, satisfied smile on her face as she finally closed her eyes.

"That sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/genderfluidintake)! I love self-promo!


End file.
